A Lovely Letter
Sven or Faendal becomes available as a follower |type = Side quest |QuestID = FreeformRiverwood01 }} A Lovely Letter is a quest available in . The quest involves Faendal and Sven trying to win over Camilla Valerius through somewhat underhanded means. Objectives #Deliver letter to Camilla #Tell Sven about letter (optional) #Talk to Faendal/Sven Walkthrough This quest can be started either by speaking to Faendal, the Bosmer archer located at Riverwood's lumbermill, or by speaking to Sven, the Nord bard found in the town's Sleeping Giant Inn. Both men will ask the Dragonborn to deliver a false letter, supposedly written by the other's rival, to Camilla who lives in the Riverwood Trader. Depending on whether you speak to Sven or Faendal first, there will be several options to help either of the two men win over Camilla's affection, with each path having 3 possible solutions: Helping Faendal 1st Solution: Talking to Faendal before speaking with Sven will cause Faendal to give you a false letter, supposedly written by Sven, and he will request the Dragonborn to deliver this fake letter to Camilla. At this point, you lie to Camilla by saying the letter indeed came from Sven, which will cause her to become angry and ask the Dragonborn to go tell Sven never to speak to her again. Upon returning to Faendal, either at his house or near the lumbermill, he will reward the Dragonborn with 25 . 2nd Solution: If you spoke to Sven first, he will be the one giving you the false letter, one supposedly written by Faendal this time instead. The second choice thus is to tell Camilla the truth that the letter was from Sven and not Faendal. She will be shocked and will ask the Dragonborn to speak to Faendal and tell him what just happened. By doing so, Faendal will reward the Dragonborn with 25 . 3rd Solution: Lying about Faendal's letter that belittles Sven. The Dragonborn will receive the same reward. Helping Sven The same pattern as above applies here as well. 1st Solution: Lie to Camilla by telling her that the letter came from Faendal. Sven will reward the Dragonborn with 25 . 2nd Solution: Start the same way as Solution 1 under Helping Faendal, but give Camilla the second letter. Since she doesn't know about the first letter, she will believe that Faendal is at fault. The outcome is the same as above. 3rd Solution: Tell Camilla the truth about Faendal's false letter and him trying to incriminate Sven. The Dragonborn will receive the same reward. Helping yourself Both Faendal and Sven can be pickpocketed for the letters, and both can be given to Camilla either via lying that each is from the other, or by telling the truth. She will offer no unique dialogue in either case. If lied to, she will now hate both men, and if told the truth about the letters, she will simply ask the Dragonborn to go talk to both men for defending their honors. Either way, the player will now be tasked with returning to both men. The man spoken to first can still be told that Camilla will not be spending time with the other, and receive his services as a reward. The second man will remain angry with the Dragonborn. Journal Trivia *If Faendal, Sven, or Camilla are killed, the quest may not be completed. *Even if Sven is helped to win over Camilla, Faendal still teaches Archery to the Dragonborn. *This quest is still possible to complete if Camilla is the Dragonborn's wife. *It is not possible to complete the quest in a manner that will allow for both Faendal and Sven to be a follower, or for both to have positive dispositions towards the player. *As a follower, Faendal's inventory can be accessed to recover any gold spent on archery training. *Whoever the Dragonborn helped becomes available as a follower, offering assistance. *Faendal doubles as a level 50 Archery trainer. *If the Dragonborn kills either Faendal or Sven after completing the quest, the one still alive will have a letter delivered by courier citing he knows "what you did" and that he will not tell anyone. *If Camilla is married to the Dragonborn after the quest is completed and the Dragonborn then kills either Faendal or Sven, a courier may deliver a letter from Camilla indicating that she knows what you did and is happy he is gone. de:Eine Dreiecksbeziehung fr:Triangle amoureux ru:Любовное письмо Category:Skyrim: Side Quests Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests